<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old, wild forest by Isilloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047434">Old, wild forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth'>Isilloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrod and Amras with their company meets Avari elves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Innumerable Stars 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old, wild forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstamazon/gifts">firstamazon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was wild there. Nothing like in Valinor. They could feel there something otherworldly, something strange. They stood among tall trees, which seemed to reach the sky. They didn’t know these forests, and they probably never would. Taur-im-Duinath was its name, the forest between rivers and it was near their new stronghold built on Amon Ereb. When they shared areas of influence with their brothers and cousins, they get this wilderness, plains and forests full of spirits and elves, Avari, as wild as this terrain. Avari, who needed no leadership of the Noldor.</p><p>And only now, when they reached their domain, when they saw it for the first time, they understood what they got. Did this land need them? They were unwanted here, unwelcomed. Their host was seen as intruders there, and they weren’t surprised. People here valued freedom, and brothers came here as supposed rulers. They ruled mainly over the Noldor, who came with them but were recognized as lords of this land. Either way, they didn’t want to interfere with these people lives. Avari had their rulers and rules, Amrod and Amras didn’t intend to change it. They didn’t even have a proper home here yet, still living in tents among construction.</p><p>Today they decided to go into the forest, antic forest, probably older than oldest elves. Amrod, Amras and few companions. Maybe going into the wilderness in such little company wasn’t very wise, but they weren’t afraid. The worst possible scenario was meeting of a wild animal – orcs wasn’t seen there in a very long time. After all, their lands were distant from Angband. Maybe their brothers didn’t want the youngest to be endangered, but they were adults for a long time now.</p><p>The air in the forest was heavy and stuffy, reminiscent of something old as time. This forest seemed to be there forever, and probably will last long after they will be no more. Amrod walked slowly, on the front of the group while his twin closed the march. Everyone listened and looked attentively when suddenly, they heard the crackle of the branch. From now everything went fast.</p><p>They all turned in direction of the noise, when, from behind the trees, the elves emerged. They hold weapons, bows and spears, pointed in their direction.  The elves were dressed in greens and browns, hard to spot in the forest, and their faces were painted in fanciful patterns. Amrod immediately recognized Avari in hunting gears. Avari he and the Noldor had only sporadic contact. He hoped they would speak Sindarin.</p><p>“Hold on,” he said in Sindarin, lifting his hands slowly, in a gesture of surrender. “We mean you no harm.”</p><p>The Avari elves looked at each other, and then one of them, dark-skinned and dark-haired woman, spoke.</p><p>“So why are you trespassing on our lands?” her accent was thick, that Amrod barely understood her. “You are on our hunting territory. The game here is ours.”</p><p>“Maybe we could share?” Amras asked, joining the conversation.</p><p>The woman said something in a language they didn’t understand to her companions, and they responded. After a minute of this conversation, she spoke again. It was clear she is the only one who knew Sindarin well enough to talk to them.</p><p>“We could share a meal over a bonfire today, but we’re not qualified to negotiate with you such treaty. You would have to spoke with our leaders, which could be arranged if you wish. Until then you’re not allowed to hunt in this forests.”</p><p>“We agree,” Amras said, after exchanging a quick look with his brother.</p><p>“We have an encampment near,” the woman said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The Avari lead through the forest. Only now, when they hid their weapons, the Noldor realized some of them had just hunted rabbits and dears. They could also take a closer look at their outfits and patterns on their faces, which, as they realized extended on their hands and, probably, also under their clothes. All of this was made with skills and care, even simple hunting clothes had decorative embroidery in colours of the woods.</p><p>Finally, they reached the encampment, consisting of few tents. The guards exchange a few words with the man who led the party and Sindarin-speaking woman.</p><p>“Welcome,” said one of the guards, nodding. The guard made a gesture toward the tents, and they followed him to the camp. On the middle of the clearing, the bonfire was lit and their hosts sat by it, showing them to sit as well. There were six Noldor in their company, while the Avari outnumbered them three times at least. Not all of them sat by the fire, some went to prepare the meat for roasting. The Sindarin-speaking woman sat by Amrod, Amras and their companions. She introduced herself as Qaveli and presented the rest of the Avari.</p><p>“So, I guess, you two are the leaders?” she asked, gesturing toward the twins.</p><p>“Yes, we lead a small party of the Noldor and build a stronghold on Amon Ereb. We were assigned to this area, to protect and guard it, but we don’t want to interfere with your leaders’ charge,” said Amrod.</p><p>The woman exchange a few words with her companions and asked:</p><p>“Assigned by who?”</p><p>“By our family, royalty among the Noldor.”</p><p>He saw the woman almost snorted, but only said something in her language to her companions.</p><p>“Let’s hope that you will protect this land,” she said politely, but, judging by her face, it was visibly forced.</p><p>Amrod didn’t respond to this. He knew what the Avari may think of their rule, but he didn’t want to provoke them, especially now, when they outnumbered them such. Or not ever in fact. The fights between the elves wouldn’t be something they need right now. After all, they had a common enemy.</p><p>The Avari talked among themselves, and so did their company. Soon the meat was served, and the elves started to pour the exceptionally good wine. For moment Amrod felt like in Valinor, after a good hunt, when they sat by the fire with their cousins. But when he looked around he saw strange faces, and the feeling was gone.</p><p>When they drank enough wine, the language and cultural barriers were collapsing.  Amrod found himself drinking glass after glass with the leader of Avari host, Tucell, with whom he communicated mostly by gestures, while Amras talked with Qaveli, who was telling him about Avarin way of hunting. </p><p>As the night passed, they drank, sang and laughed. When they finally went to sleep, Amrod thought that, after all, his first contact with Avari went quite good. May the next ones not be worse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>